Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for carrier aggregation in front-end module applications.
Description of the Related Art
Many designs for wireless devices such as smartphones and tablets desire lower cost and smaller size, while simultaneously increasing complexity and performance requirements. Radio-frequency (RF) front-end modules (FEMs) provide a platform where at least some of such designs can be implemented. For example, functionalities associated with switching, filtering, and power amplifiers (PAs) can be implemented in a FEM.